When I'm With You
by Sygis
Summary: She was stunningly beautiful, even in the mornings. Jellal x Erza - Jerza, romantic and a slight hint of angst, one shot fic.


**Author's Note: Well, this would be the very first Jerza fic that I have typed up. Don't expect greatness, I just honestly love this pairing with a burning passion and I had been itching to write something for them. I have written Fairy Tail fanfiction before but have never posted it seeing as I've only done drabbles for myself. Haha I'm a loser. Anyway, I'll just leave this here because I honestly don't even know what this is. I was just having OTP feels.**

* * *

><p>"Erza"<p>

Jellal softly whispered into her ear as he ran his fingers through her brilliantly scarlet colored hair. That strong beautiful color that was forever engraved into his mind and went perfectly with her milky light skin. She was sheer perfection in his eyes and always seemed unattainable, _always_. But Erza wasn't like that, she never once thought she was worth more than anybody, especially not Jellal.

Jellal's favorite part of waking up in the morning was being able to see the one person who mattered most to him in such a peaceful state. How he felt so privileged to be the one who got to see her first like this, let alone in the morning and on the same bed. Despite him always wanting to protect her, he felt safest with her. She was his light.

Erza always told him he needed to value himself much more. He remembered how they would argue about that but no matter what occurred in the past, she moved on from all of it and still always saw him as an equal, as someone who was truly kind. _That_ was one of the things he loved most about her.

"Mmm, Jellal?"

Erza yawned and opened one of her eyes. She wondered just how long he had been staring at her with such a gentle look in his eyes. She rubbed both her eyes and slowly opened them both this time around to find her lover lightly smiling. If he seriously was going to be like this every morning her heart wouldn't be able to handle it. When it came to other people, she really could care less. Heck, she could even be naked and not care, but this was Jellal. She came to realize that she was a little more conscious about things around him. How they even managed to share the same bed, well that played into Jellal's recurring nightmares, despite everything calming down. She wanted to be there for him and it became a custom to sleep next to each other. Sometimes Erza would simply hold him or attempt comforting gestures.

Erza figured she'd eventually get used to it, right? Having the love of her life in the same bed as her? She wanted to freak out a bit since Lucy and Levy would tell her about romance novels and what couples would do with another. She already had an idea obviously but the thought did make her blush quite a bit as she felt quite vulnerable and embarrassed.

"Good morning." He leaned in closer to her as she was still resting her head on a pillow trying to shake off the silly thoughts. She couldn't help but feel her heart race a little. This honestly felt like a dream to her but more so to Jellal. They were finally living the life they hoped for. Well, she certainly dreamed of this one day when everything would be over and done with because she was tired of fighting. Sure, she loved her guild and friends, they were like family, but there was always a piece missing. When life stopped taking Jellal away from her, that's when the missing piece appeared. She was tired of living in constant fear of having him being taken away again.

Jellal slowly leaned towards Erza as she felt a rush of heat on her face. Was he going to kiss her? Dear god, she was not prepared. She had just woken up! She figured she needed a breath mint or something but she simply froze unable to even protest because a huge part of her wanted him to kiss her. But no no no, with every fiber of her being she put her hand over his mouth and Jellal stopped as he opened his eyes in surprise.

Erza could tell he was frowning and damn, did it sting, but she apologetically smiled and quickly turned her attention to the nearby drawer throwing things that were in her way around the room. Jellal was simply confused at his lover's actions. What in the world was she looking for? When the scarlet haired female turned around with a gleam in her eyes, he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

"I found it!" She held up a small pack of breath mints triumphantly feeling proud of herself and he couldn't help but laugh.

Erza furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. "W-What...? If we were going to-"

"Kiss?" Jellal said with a slight smile on his face highly aware that Erza was displaying her coyness. He found her gesture amusing and adorable.

"Y-Yeah...kiss." She was blushing a bit more. "T-Then I wouldn't want..."

"Morning breath?" Jellal chuckled after finishing that sentence.

"Jellal! I can speak for myself. Your words weren't needed!" Erza said as she pointed accusingly to her lover. Did he really have to tease her?

"Sorry about that. You can continue then."

"It's too late now. You already said what I had to say, so yeah, _that_!"

Jellal got up off the bed revealing his well toned and muscular torso as he simply wore bottoms. But really, did he have to be so good looking? Erza caught herself staring. Could she really get used to this?! She could barely emotionally prepare herself for this. He walked towards her and took a mint from her as he smiled.

"You know Erza" He lifted her face, "I'm embarrassed too but you really make me happy so all the other little details don't get to me as much". He put the mint into his mouth and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Her skin with her silky night gown felt so soft against him.

Erza simply smiled feeling her embarrassment go away. Why was she freaking out again? This was _Jellal_, her childhood friend, her companion, her lover, her soul mate, her everything dammit. They had gone through so much, _good_ and _bad_. He always somehow knew how to make her feel more at ease and she truly appreciated that.

She swiftly took a mint as well and threw the pack aside carelessly. Once she did that, Erza leaned her head into Jellal's chest. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Thank you..." as her lips curled into a smile.

They stayed in each other's embraces for a while until Erza looked up and found Jellal staring once more. She thought he really needed to stop doing that. Before she could say anything, Jellal cupped her face with one hand as he traced her lips with the finger tips from his other hand. How soft and warm they felt that he could only imagine how they felt against his own lips. Erza could only give into the gentle touch and close her eyes awaiting for whatever came next.

Jellal leaned in closer, closing the gap between them and gently pressed his lips against Erza's. He was right, they felt much better on his own lips, so much softer. He kissed her tenderly and she gave into the new sensation quite quickly. She waited for this moment for so long and she reciprocated moving her lips in similar motion to his. Jellal slowly lowered the hand that cupped Erza's face and couldn't help but run his hand through her gorgeous scarlet colored hair. How that color went so well with her. It described her fiery, passionate, and strong personality. She was so strongly yet delicately beautiful in his eyes.

The kiss was slow yet passionate as they tasted each other along with the mints that dissolved in their mouths. Erza lifted one her hands to cup Jellal's face. She could only feel his face heat up like hers. The kiss may have been slow but their feelings were practically pouring out and the built up intensity was burning them.

When they finally broke the kiss to breath in some actual air and not steal each other's oxygen they could only smile and lean their foreheads on one another. Yes, this is exactly where they wanted to be. Slow and steady, that's how they'd take it.

It wasn't until a very bored Natsu came along interrupting their attempt at a second kiss that Erza was going to literally kick him out of the room, but Jellal calmed her down. They didn't need a hole in their room.

"Erza's wearing a night gown!" Natsu laughed as he pointed and teased her.

She wasn't embarrassed, but the fact that Natsu found this amusing and funny made her tolerance drop. He also happened to interrupt her romantic moment. She used her re-equip magic to switch into her standard armor and punched him out the door before another word was said by the pink haired male. Jellal sighed. It was a shame she wasn't in her gown anymore. She did always say she felt most at ease in her armor.

Well, there was a hole in the wall any way. Erza screamed through the hole and said, "Go look for LUCY!"

Natsu was pretty knocked out and couldn't even tell his scarlet haired comrade that Lucy had gone out shopping with Levy. Well, at least Erza finally got her first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Okay, well that was it for me. Don't be too harsh on me now. I apologize if this wasn't all that great, but practice makes perfect right? Honestly speaking though I'm not TOO hardcore in this fandom so I doubt I'll be writing anything else Fairy Tail related. So you don't have to worry about coming across my junk~ Have a good daynight guys!**


End file.
